


Scamander兄弟眼中的对方

by Grace107



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace107/pseuds/Grace107
Summary: 上车
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 18





	Scamander兄弟眼中的对方

Newt看着眼神凶狠的Theseus后退一步，用手捂住隐隐作痛的脖颈，有些不知道怎么面对Theseus“我...”  
Theseus把Newt拉回身边，拿开Newt捂着伤口的手，低头轻轻舔舐。舌尖缓慢划过脖颈，温热的感觉刺激着出血的伤口，有些微微的疼。Newt不自在的躲了躲想要挣开Theseus“别这样，Theseus”  
被躲开Theseus也不生气，只是把弟弟抱的更紧，头埋Newt的脖颈缓缓磨蹭着低低的叹了口气“Artemis，你能明白吗？”  
Newt非常不喜欢这种感觉，本能的想要离开却被Theseus紧紧禁锢在怀里，Theseus每说一个字热气就喷在脖颈处让Newt有些汗毛竖起“别这样叫我Theseus，你这样很奇怪，我..我不明白。”本能的不想回应Theseus，Newt只能有些狼狈的侧过头。  
“是吗？不明白啊”Theseus摩挲着Newt的后背的手停了下来，一只手紧紧握住Newt的腰，把他压倒在床上。  
Newt没来得及质问，就被Theseus捏起下巴含住嘴唇，Theseus的舌头像蛇一样灵活，很快挑开他的牙关，深入口腔缠住舌头，Newt企图用舌头把入侵者从自己嘴里推出去，却被缠住翻搅着，身体不受自己控制，很快只能听到湿乎乎的水声。  
Theseus急切的吮吸着Newt的舌头，架势十分凶狠，感受着弟弟软化的身体。盯着Newt有些放空的神情，眼底的占有欲越发深沉掺杂着令人心惊的欲望。一只手抚住Newt的腰，用力的揉搓着，带着急切催促的意味和Newt越贴越紧。  
想把Newt锁在床上，狠狠的进入他，想听他呻吟。慢慢停下来，因为刚才激烈的亲吻，分离的唇舌带起一片银丝。“现在知道了吗？Artemis”Theseus看着Newt，用手指抹过Newt嘴边的银丝看着Newt，把手指放进嘴里一点点舔舐，带着些暗示的意味“真甜。”  
“这，这样不对”Newt有些急促的喘着气看到Theseus带着强烈性暗示的舔舐，脸红透了也不知道是刚刚接吻造成的还是看到这一幕造成的。这有些太过火了，Newt心想。  
Theseus死死盯住Newt一字一字的说“我喜欢你，Artemis”说完便低下头咬住弟弟小巧的耳垂，轻轻啃噬着“喜欢我吗？Artemis？喜欢我吧？”声音充满着欲望和诱惑，一点一点带着热气传进Newt的耳朵  
Newt被咬住耳垂，有些难受“我”刚要说话就停下来了，Theseus的舌头伸进了耳朵里，进出着，舔舐着浑身骨头都有些酥麻的感觉，脑子里回想着Theseus的眼神和那句喜欢下意识开口“喜欢的。”  
Theseus有些愣住，随即低低的笑了起来“喜欢谁？嗯？”  
带着愉悦的声音，卷翘的尾音Newt有些羞恼，但还是抬起头直视Theseus“喜欢你，Theseus！”  
说完随即在Theseus脸上亲了一下，不自在的动了动“能放开我了吗？”  
Theseus轻笑一声，色情舔舐着弟弟的耳垂，把整个身体向下压，动了动垮摩擦着，急促的喘着气“你觉得呢？”又舔了几下黏黏糊糊的冲着弟弟的耳边“想上你。”  
热气不断地向耳朵烘来，Newt一惊，他能清晰的感觉到Theseus急速的心跳，以及Theseus硬了，隔着裤子，顶在自己大腿根处，不断摩擦着，更重要的是，自己也硬了。  
Theseus一只手穿过衣服覆上Newt的胸膛，轻轻试探着抚摸着，食指缓慢摩擦着乳头，感受到挺立起的乳头开始用力揉搓着，“啊！”Newt叫出声。Theseus有些更兴奋地抬起他的手，双手解开衣襟，把衣服从地底身上脱下来之后，直接伸手捏住乳头，低头舔了一下另一个被冷落的乳头，Newt的身体不自觉的扭动着，似是想要逃离又像是迎合。  
不断在乳晕上打圈舔舐着，直到挺立“你这里很敏感啊，Artemis”  
Newt听到Theseus的声音向下看去，白皙的胸膛上挺立着充血的乳尖，Theseus还在舔舐另一个乳尖，舌头一点点划过，打转，舌头带来温热湿乎乎的感觉Newt有些失神。  
Theseus手缓慢下滑，解开纽扣“把腰抬起来。”一点点褪下弟弟的裤子露出已经挺翘的阴茎，一只手包裹住小巧的阴茎动了起来，另一只手不断揉捏着Newt的乳头。  
Newt从来没被人碰过那里，有些逃避的闭上眼睛，黑暗中五感更加发达。能感觉到带着薄茧的手一点点撸下包皮，手指毫不犹豫的刺激着脆弱的小孔，再慢慢撸动，乳头也被舔舐着“哈...啊~”难耐的扭动着身体，急喘着哼出声。  
Theseus更加卖力的撸动着，刺激着弟弟的敏感，低头凑在弟弟耳边“真好看，Artemis”  
听到这句话Newt感到一股电流传遍全身，措不及防的射了出来，紧紧咬着嘴唇似乎想把呻吟闷在喉咙里，发出一声短促的闷哼。  
Theseus凑在Newt脖颈边狠狠吮吸的一下“帮我把衣服脱了，Artemis我手上都是你的东西。”  
Newt还没从高潮中缓过来，下意识听从指示帮Theseus脱光了衣服。Theseus拉着弟弟的手放在自己狰狞的阴茎上“帮帮我，Artemis。”  
Newt手接触到之后只是握着没有动作，Theseus看到还有些懵的弟弟“摸摸它，Artemis。”边说边把手收到后面，捏住弟弟的屁股精液全抹在上面，慢慢揉捏。  
Newt感到屁股被捏住，想躲开作乱的手往前蹭着，赤裸的身体蹭进Theseus也赤裸着的怀抱。Theseus感受到投怀送抱，有些控制不住的咬上了弟弟的耳垂狠狠的咬了一口“别勾我。”  
Newt感受到大腿被一点一点分开，灼热的柱体一点点蹭了进来在臀缝处磨蹭，一次一次擦过紧闭的小穴，粘稠的前列腺液占得哪都是“唔.....”  
Theseus整个覆在Newt身上，手探了下去，划过臀缝一点一点挤进去，停了一会看弟弟没有太大反应，便在小穴里摸索着，很快伸进去了第二根，第三根手指。  
Newt有一种没办法表明的感觉，小穴里有着Theseus的手指，到处摸索着，抠挖着“啊！别....碰..那”突然手指擦过敏感的腺体，Newt又硬了。  
Theseus发现弟弟的后穴已经可以适应硬物，慢慢分泌出肠液，伸出手指扶着硕大炙热的阴茎慢慢顶在后穴，一点一点深入着。“嘶，Theseus快出去！疼！”Newt皱着眉说着。  
Theseus低头吻住Newt“别紧张，乖，Artemis放松。”刚进去一点就被紧致的小穴绞住，温热紧致的感觉让他忍不住想直接冲进去，怕伤到弟弟只能开始分散他注意力。感受到后穴的放松，Theseus一下挤了进去。“啊！不要....太...胀了...啊”Newt感受到身后挤进的巨物，难耐的叫出声。  
“还疼吗？”Theseus一下一下亲着弟弟的脸，试图为他缓和疼痛感。慢慢抽动了一下“啊~”听到弟弟变了调的呻吟，便放下心开始抽插起来。  
按住弟弟的肩膀，防止他上滑，低头啃噬着弟弟的锁骨开始抽查，一下一下，从慢到快，越来越重，每一下都准确的擦过腺体，炙热的膜道收缩着刺激的他更重的撞击。  
“啊~太..快了Theseus”Newt被刺激的有些控制不住，只能不住的说着慢一点，体内的炙热一次比一次更重的研磨着，激烈的动作让他有些喘不过气，里面像是有一把火一点一点的烧了上来。  
Theseus一边冲撞着一边在Newt身上吮吸着留下痕迹“喜欢吗？Artemis”减缓着抽插的速度。  
Newt双眼无神的看着Theseus，没反应过来他在说什么，只觉得后穴有些空虚想要比这重一点的抽差“.....”什么都没说出口。Theseus看着被自己操的失神的弟弟，眼睛有些发红控制住想要重重抽插得欲望，慢慢研磨着敏感的腺体“告诉我你想要，Artemis。”他想听Newt亲口说出来。  
Newt有些受不了快感的刺激，喘着气重复着“我想要你Theseus，动...呼..快一点”  
Theseus听到想听的便开始重重的撞击着，炙热的甬道一点一点收紧，像是被无数张小嘴吸咬一般，爽的Theseus不断低吼，温柔的动作一点点狂乱起来，握着弟弟的腰一顿猛插。  
“啊啊啊~不要了、嗯~”Newt被这种灭顶的快感弄得有些害怕，下意识想要逃离，但一开始挣扎，腰就会被死死锢紧。Theseus像是疯了一样，不断用那根可怕的巨物，不停进出着，每一次抽出，酥麻感还没消散，另一次撞击紧跟着就来了。  
“哦！Artemis，我爱你。”Theseus在Newt耳边低喃着，抽插不停。那里的温度简直要把他烫坏了，仿佛里面有小吸盘一般，他抽一出来就会被用力夹紧，像是在挽留一般“你爱我吗？Artemis？”蹭在Newt耳边问到  
热气烘在Newt耳边，像是恶魔的低喃从远处传来，贴在耳边诱惑着无知的人类“我、爱你Theseus，我..爱你”  
Theseus更加用力的冲撞着，一只手伸下去握住Newt的阴茎，已经冒水了，手指在顶端打转。咬上Newt的乳头，舔舐，啃咬“啊！”Newt一声呻吟射了出来。  
后穴突然地收紧，让Theseus失控，魂魄好像都要被那个紧致的地方吸出来。固定住Newt的腰猛烈抽送，每一下都没至根部啪啪的声音更加剧烈，Newt感觉被插的有些喘不过气来，抬手环住Theseus的脖子尽量迎合他，牙齿用力咬着嘴唇。  
感受到弟弟的配合，Theseus突然更加用力快速的抽送着，终于闷哼一声，重重的一击，阴茎埋进小穴伸出一抖一抖的射进深处“啊！”Newt被烫的抖了一下“终于..结束了。”  
Theseus亲吻纽特的额头“是的Artemis。”  
Theseus抱着昏睡的纽特清洗了一番，躺在床上把Newt抱进怀里，也沉沉的睡去。


End file.
